Sin
by siriuslybritish
Summary: [American Horror Story: Asylum] Briarcliff welcomes an old friend of a certain insane doctor, and admits a new patient with a history far stranger than anyone else's. Who are these odd people, and why have they come?
1. Prologue

She was fairly tall at about 5'7", and she looked very young, more like a teenager than a woman. Her eyes were a deep, dark shade of blue, and her hair, white as snow, was to her shoulders, flipped out on the ends. She walked with a sense of confidence, and a small smile toyed at her lips as she made her way up the concrete steps.  
Her fingers wrapped around the bronze handle on the front door. Her eyes closed for a moment, and she smiled as a chill ran up her spine. She pulled the door open with ease and stepped inside. Before her was a seemingly nice, formal lobby. A stair case in the middle of the lobby wound up and up to different floors, and on the steps were, as they were called, the criminally insane. In her white checkered dress, she seemed to...fit in with the black-and-white style of the place. Nurses and Nuns bustled around the staircase along with them, and an unusually tall man, dressed in a suit, standing over 6 feet, gave the girl a hard, curious stare and began to walk up the steps. The woman looked around and observed the grand appearance of the room. She looked down and met the gaze of a statue of the Virgin Mary. She stared at the statue, imagining it's white lips curving into a wicked smile, it's eyes becoming evil instead of loving.  
"Please, come in, will you? You are not a stranger, here." someone said from the stairs. She looked to her left and smiled as the very man who had hired her walked down the steps. Monsignor Timothy Howard- a kind, innocent man of God. She walked over to meet him at the foot of the stairs and he held her hands in his. "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Is this the girl, Monsignor?" a nun asked as she calmly walked downstairs, behind Timothy. A somewhat...evil glint rested in the nun's tired brown eyes. The woman's ruby-red lips curved into a smirk.  
"This is her." Timothy nodded. He paused and smiled at the nun, who smiled along with him until he turned back to the woman.

"Welcome to Briarcliff, Miss Jetta."

A black car pulled up outside the building, and inside it sat a man- maybe in his mid-twenties, his light-brown hair wild, and his pale green eyes dull and scared. The other two men got out of the vehicle and pulled him out of the backseat. Cameras flashed and people yelled all around him- some news reporters, some ordinary people- but he stared at the building.  
The building before him looked dark and monstrous, and he stared at it as if it were just that- a monster. The men dragged him up the concrete stairs, and even though he wanted to move around and break free of their grasp, despite the straitjacket he was wearing, he was too scared to move. His mind was racing and he didn't seem to have control of his body, as he and the men approached the entrance to Briarcliff.  
The door swung open and his sunken-in eyes scanned the dark lobby he'd been pulled into. A spiral staircase in the middle of the lobby seemed to go on forever, and those of the criminally insane wondered around hopelessly. He thought about running, for just a moment, but suddenly his thinking stopped when he caught sight of a statue in the middle of the lobby. The Virgin Mary stared back at him.  
Two nurses hurriedly came to his side, and the other men left. They guided him to the staircase and said things to him, but he had no idea what, for everything he heard was muffled and too hard to understand. Everything had seemed to be in slow-motion of sorts.  
As he and the two nurses approached the foot of the staircase, his sunken-in eyes landed on a woman with white hair. He could only see the back of her head, but he'd sensed something strange about her. The nurses helped him up the first few stairs, and then the woman had turned around. He stared at her in shock.  
Her eyes were _solid black_.  
"Mr. Cook." someone said. He didn't respond. "Mr. Cook..." someone shook him. He didn't respond.  
"Mr. Cook!" A Nun snapped. He fell out of his trance and glanced back at the nurses, who looked as frightened as he felt. He was pushed up the steps, though he didn't look away from the woman with white hair, who's eyes were no longer black, but a dark shade of blue. She stared at him, too, though now she wore a devilish smile on her lips.  
As he stumbled, one nurse sighed.

"This way, please, Mr. Cook."


	2. Chapter 1

Monsignor Timothy Howard watched the new patient stumble up the stairs with the 2 nurses by his side. The nun beside him stared, too, and 'the girl' observed their faces. The Monsignor was so young, the nun not so old, but older. She looked tired, while he looked ready.  
They both turned back to her.  
"As I was saying, Miss Jetta," Monsignor Timothy said, "welcome to Briarcliff. We are glad to have you here."  
"Thank you." she said in a smooth, soft voice. He smiled.  
"Today is a busy day. It's...rare that we get _two_ new patients in just one day." he said. He motioned to the nun beside him and gave a warm smile, "This is Sister Jude. She has been with us for some time, now."  
"How do you do?" Miss Jetta asked Jude, who gave a curt nod.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to go, now, but Sister Jude will answer any questions you have. Hopefully, you can start your job, soon." Monsignor Timothy walked off, through the lobby.  
"Follow me," Sister Jude said, as she began to walk upstairs. Miss Jetta followed her until they got to the next floor up. They turned and walked down a hallway, side-by-side. "Maude Jetta." Jude said aloud. "What an odd name. How old are you?"  
"Twenty-two." Maude said.  
"Hm," Jude started. "you're very young. But you must be good at what you do, if Monsignor Timothy has hired you." Jude walked through a set of double doors and into the Ward, which Maude followed her into.  
Patients sat all around the room, some playing a game of checkers, some rocking back and forth in corners, and others standing and talking to no one in particular. It would've been a hard sight to see, for the average person, but Maude kept a calm front. A nun bustled around, somewhat fidgety, and stopped around groups of patients to see what they were up to. To those who were doing strange things, she paid no attention to. An odd, foreign song played in the room.  
"I've ran Briarcliff for a while now." Jude said, capturing Maude's attention again. "I know how things work. I keep this place in line." Maude nodded in interest. Sister Jude reached into her pocket and pulled out, of all things, a whistle. She held it to her lips, and then blew it, and the high-pitched squeal made all of the patients cringe and cry out. She put it back in her pocket, once she had everyone's attention.  
"Line up." She called in a stern voice. Most everyone did, though some stayed in a corner of the large room. The other, younger nun watched from a distance. "Everyone say hello to Doctor Maude." No one said anything, except for one girl. Jude smiled at her, and said, in a fake-happy tone, "Thank you, Pepper."  
"Now then," she continued. "Doctor Maude is going to be with us for a while. She's come to help you all." Maude looked around the room and observed all of the patients, rather than listening to what Jude had to say. She saw this and decided to cut things short. "Alright, now go on." Jude said. It was fine- what else was there to say? Everyone went back to what they were doing before. "Mary Eunice, come here."  
The young nun walked over to Jude and Maude.  
"This is Maude Jetta, the girl Monsignor Timothy hired." Sister Jude said. Maude smiled at Mary Eunice. "Would you show her around the Sanatorium? I'd like to help with the new patient." Maude thought back to the man she'd seen a few moments ago, being escorted upstairs by 2 nurses, though Sister Jude was speaking of another patient, one who hadn't arrived yet.  
"Oh, yes, Sister Jude." Mary Eunice nodded happily. Maude could tell she would be easy to use. Her innocence was likely her weakness.  
"I'll see you soon, Miss Maude." Jude said as she walked out of the Ward.  
"Come on." Mary Eunice said.

Maude and Mary Eunice slowly walked down a chilly corridor, a while later.  
"This is where most of the patients stay, when they aren't in the Ward." Mary Eunice said.  
A door at the end of the corridor caught Maude's eye. "And that door, down there? Is there a patient that stays there?"  
"Not anymore." Mary Eunice quickly shook her head. Maude cocked a brow and stared at the heavily-armored door, but not for long.  
"You're very pretty," Mary Eunice said. "You look like someone who should be in movies."

_"You sure are a pretty little girl,"_ a voice chuckled in Maude's ears. _"Say thank you."_

She nearly choked, but managed a, "Thank you." and then smiled.  
"So, you're a therapist?" Mary Eunice asked. Maude enjoyed the giddiness in her voice.  
"Mhm. I specialize in grief and loss, violence, and groups." Maude knew that Mary Eunice probably didn't understand what that all meant; she probably didn't understand what that was, to Maude. But she felt... professional saying it.  
Two nurses walked out of a patient room and past Mary Eunice and Maude with worried faces. Mary Eunice either ignored it or didn't see it- Maude wasn't sure. Instead, Mary Eunice nodded.  
"I hope we can be good friends." she said. She stopped walking, and Maude stopped beside her, then her face lit up. "Oh! I should introduce you to Dr. Arden." She turned and walked ahead of Maude in slight excitement.  
Maude, however, heard a groan, and stood in place. She listened again carefully, and knew that the noise had come from the man she'd seen earlier- after all, he was supposedly the only patient that wasn't in the Ward, so, where else could he have been?  
"Are you coming, Doctor?" Mary Eunice asked, half way down the corridor.  
"Please, just call me Jetta." Maude said, as she caught up with the blonde-haired nun. She followed Mary Eunice down the corridor, down some stairs, past the Ward, and all the way back to the lobby. They both stopped when they saw a woman in the lobby. He held a notebook and a pen, and in front of her stood Sister Jude, who was obviously trying to keep her entrance limited. Maude couldn't hear their conversation very well, but she did her one thing- something she'd read about in the paper, and heard of on the news. _Bloody Face. _  
Mary Eunice quickly walked behind Sister Jude, pulling Maude behind her, and took her into the kitchens.  
"This the kitchen." she said as they passed through. "Sometimes the patients help out, here, but not all of the time." There were two women, who looked as if they were in another world, kneading dough.  
The two women walked out of the kitchens, and through another door, then up some stairs once again. Mary Eunice knocked on a morphed glass door, and a few minutes later it opened up to an unusually tall, bald man with glasses.  
"Ah, Sister Mary Eunice." he greeted, a warm, admiring smile appearing on his lips.  
"Hello, Dr. Arden." she greeted in the same sweet tone- which, Maude realized, was natural for her. "This is Dr. Maude Jetta, the therapist monsignor Timothy hired." She turned to Maude, who smiled at Dr. Arden.  
Dr. Arden smiled back, though Maude knew it was completely fake.  
Before anything else could be said, a Nun popped her head around the corner. "Sister Mary Eunice! Sister Jude needs your help!" she called. Mary Eunice gave a slight bow to Dr. Arden and Maude.  
"I'll be right back." she said as she hurried off with the other nun. This left Dr. Arden and Maude alone.  
Dr. Arden looked down at Maude.  
"A therapist, hm?" he said. Maude glanced at him. "You look quite young."  
"I am." Maude said with a straight face. Dr. Arden was quiet for a moment.  
"You look quite young to be wearing so much lipstick, as well," he said in, as Maude took it, disgust. She cocked a brow and glared at him.  
"Oh, Dr. Arden," she gave an evil, yet enticing, smile, "Cosmetics should really be the least of your worries."  
Dr. Arden glared at her and turned back to his lab. "I can _see _the sin on you," he said, not particularly to Maude. He smirked and chuckled as told himself that he had just done a lovely impression of his nemesis, Sister Jude. Maude released a laugh that sounded like a sweet song, and then Dr. Arden furrowed his brows as the sound of her heels clicking on the stone floor echoed in his lab.  
"Sin?" Maude repeated after taking a few steps. "You would know a lot about sin, wouldn't you, Dr. Arden?" She walked back down the stairwell and through the kitchens, back to the lobby to find Mary Eunice again.  
'_Sin,' _Maude thought with a smile, as she shook her head.

'_Sin.'_


End file.
